The Artist and the Archer
by Ojisama
Summary: Iwai loves Shinomiya, and love can be a stressful thing. After loves winds it's deadly claws around Iwais' heart, can he he deal with it or will he do something drastic to get away form the hurt. And can Shinomiya come to terms with what he's really feel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- This is my first story that I have posted - or seriously written with the intention of it going anywhere.  
I am welcoming all reviews.

Disclaimer - Gakuen Heaven , and all of its characters belong to Spray & the producers.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

* * *

Iwai Takuto held the worn piece of charcoal between his index finger and thumb –comforted by the familiar sensation of the soft powdery feel of the stick, just firmly enough so that it would not fall out of his hand, but lightly enough so that the burnt black path on the page was airy and not oppressive to his simple sketch.

He had done this so often that he almost needn't look at the page; for it seemed to him as though his very hands had eyes enough to know their own position on the paper, and each stroke of the charcoal was placed with utmost acuity.  
For as long as he could remember, he had always had a tremendous talent for any kind of art.  
Or so he was always told.

While he usually stuck with still life or depictions of nature –flowers in particular, the object of this particular drawing was Shinomiya Kouji, captain of the archery club and head of the dorms.

To Iwai, Shinomiya was, in every aspect, a beautiful person. And he was never more so than when he was holding the bow and arrow together, poised to aim with a deadly perfection.  
This profile of Shinomiya always held Iwai breathlessly captivated; eyes glued with rapt attention to the others form.

Today was no different as his hand stopped and moved of its own accord, regardless of how its owner was more involved in watching the muscles in Shinomiya's forearms and how they tensed sharply as the bowstring was brought back along with the feathered end of the arrow.  
Iwai had a methodology to how he studied Shinomiya when he was practicing archery. He would always watch those strong forearms first, then he would let his eyes travel upwards to the clenched muscle of Shinomiya's jaw, watching further as the others eyebrows drew close in concentration over the ceaselessly dark and calculating eyes.

When the arrow was ultimately shot loose across the distance of the yard, impaling itself deeply and soundly upon the middle of the target, Iwai would release a shaky breath in correspondence to Shinomiya's own stance which relaxed by varying degrees.  
There was something in watching Shinomiya practice, and watching that arrow fly and embed itself into its target so assuredly that Iwai found exhilarating.  
So much so that he usually lost himself in the moments afterwards.

He was jostled out of his thoughts by Shinomiya's measured voice, and at which Iwai looked up sharply, seeing that the object of his intense scrutiny had somehow moved and was no longer in position to fire another arrow, but was, in fact, calmly standing in front of him.

Embarrassed, and with a rush of scrambled paper and hands he hastily shoved the charcoal sketch into his bag; hoping that the rough movement had not damaged the paper any.

"I-I'm sorry Shinomiya." He was stuttering, he always became so much more awkward with the other during conversation, and so with increasing embarrassment and discomfort he knew that his familiar pointless apology was only going to cause Shinomiya to chuckle at his already doubtlessly flustered exterior.

"Sorry for what Iwai?" Shinomiya paused, grinning only slightly at the other.

"I'm done with practice for today. You should head back and get something to eat – I'm sure that you didn't have breakfast again this morning, am I right?" He repositioned his bow to the crook of his arm as he began loosened his obi.

Iwai could feel his face glowing in a new embarrassment. Shinomiya and the King were always checking up on him to make sure that he had eaten as his health wasn't all that great. So it was with trepidation and guilt that he avoided Shinomiya's imploring eyes as he answered the inquiry.

"…Sorry, I-I forgot again". He winced, hand gripping his bag tighter as he heard Shinomiya sigh, as he always did when Iwai confirmed the other's suspicions.

"Iwai," Shinomiya paused, reigning in his frustration before continuing, "I am going to change and when I get back to the main building I had better find you in the cafeteria, in line, ordering something. If I don't," He gave Iwai a knowing look, "I will drag you there myself and make you eat – don't think that I won't." He paused, picking up the remainder of his archery gear before turning back to Iwai, who stood with head bowed apologetically. "Besides, the King is always at the cafeteria; he'll make sure that you get something good".

Iwai nodded in mute acceptance of the others words. He was used to Shinomiya's threats and subsequent reassurances to lessen the harshness – which is what Iwai perceived Shinomiya thought his threats were. Honestly, Iwai didn't blame the other for mother-hening him at times; he knew that it had become second nature for the other to be concerned over someone as Shinomiya was used to taking care and watching over his younger brother who had cardiac problems.

So it was with a soft smile as he shrugged his bag up onto his shoulder that Iwai confirmed that he would head to the cafeteria after depositing his art supplies in his room.

"Don't worry, I will go." Iwai said again as he let himself out of the gate before heading back up towards the dorms.

Shinomiya sighed heavily as he watched Iwai leave the archery grounds before making his way into the locker-room area.  
He really hoped that Iwai would learn to take better care of himself; he understood that the other often lost himself in his work, but in his opinion it often went too far and happened too often to be safe.

Shinomiya sighed again, he was only a little unnerved by how much he worried for the quiet artist at times but, as he stepped out of his hakama, he admitted that he just couldn't help it when it came to Iwai Takuto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters.

* * *

Iwai had just exited his room , and was turning around to lock the door when a short red-headed boy came running around the corner , looking behind him. Only looking up when he relised it was to late to avoid crashing into Iwai. 

Both laid sprawled on the floor . Iwai on the bottom and Shunsuke on top .  
" Sorry Iwai-san! I didnt see you until it was too late ! You see Nakajima is/was after me , since i stole - no borrowed a couple of his things and he caught me stealing th- Oh, are you alright Iwai-san ? "  
" F-fine. Im f-fine. " Iwai gasped out as Shunsuke pulled himself into sitting position on Iwais chest. Iwai was completely aware of just how boney the cyclists knees were , as they dug into his ribs.  
" You ! You little - Iwai ? Shunsuke dont you have any respect for your seniors ? Sitting like that on Iwai , get off. " Nakajima growled as he came up the stairs.  
" Iwai-san doesnt mind , do you Iwai ? " Shunsuke smiled , bouncing on Iwais chest .  
" N-n-not a-at a-a-all. " Iwai gasped out as the air he had left in him was being pushed out of him like a balloon.  
" See. He doesnt mind. "  
" You know very well that he minds. Hes just too meek to say so. " Nakajima stated. Pulling Shunsuke off of Iwai by the back of his shirt. Then he took Iwais hand and hoisted him up to his feet.  
Surprised by the sudden movement , Iwai staggerd forward almost falling down again . Nakajima saw this and looped an arm under Iwai.  
" Shunsuke. Go down to the cafeteria and get something for Iwai to eat . Use your own tokens ."  
" Yes Nakajima-sama ." Shunsuke sighed sarcasticly , before he turned down the hallway .  
" Im fine now . Nakajima-san. " Iwai sighed . He was supposed to be down getting his own food. And knowing Shunsuke if Shinomiya-san saw him , Shunsuke would probably say "' Im getting food for Iwai-san ' ". Then knowing Shinomiya the way he did , it was probably inevitable that Shinomiya would think the worst had happened to him , and then Iwai would be stuck getting babied by Shinomiya-san - again.  
" Hn." Nakajima was being ignorant . He reached inside Iwais blazer , found the inside pocket and retrieved his room-key .

This action made Iwai blush furiously. He swore that Nakajima-san had just groped him. Nakajima knew exactly where the inner pocket of the blazer was located. It was the same on every blazer in the school. Yet he had ran his hand along Iwais chest , abdomen before reaching into the pocket.  
" Youre going to rest. You know that you are weak. " He stated opening the door , and hoisting Iwai up into his arms bridal style , and proceeded into the room . Closing the door behind him.

* * *

He stood in the center of the cafeteria , glancing left then right. He couldnt see Iwai anywhere.  
Oh Iwai was going to wish that he had come down here himself. Spotting the king, he walked over and stopped beside him.  
" I need your assistance Niwa. "  
" Oh ? concerning what ? " The king said in his own manner , a almost gleeful deep chuckle without chuckling at all.  
" Iwai. He said he would meet me down here so I could make sure he got _some_ sort of meal into him today. But hes not here . So i need you to help me drag him down here and eat. " Shinomiya stated.  
" What makes you think he wasnt down here already and got some food , and ate it , while getting tired of waiting for you to come down here , and then went up to his room . ? " The king asked while shoving a muffin into his mouth.  
" Did you see him ? "  
" What do you mean '_did i see him ? ' "_  
" Your always here. You were bound to see someone . Or were you to busy stuffing your face to aknowledge if Iwai was around ?! " Shinomiya hissed. Bristling like a cat.  
" Easy there mother-hen . Im sure your chick has a liable reason for not being here. " King stated. eating yet another muffin.  
"M-m-mother Hen !? _T-Tetsuya you are unbelievable ! _" Shinomiya exploded.  
" Relax Shinomiya . Ill help you find your little chicky." The king laughed , slapping the redfaced archer on the back. 

Just then Shunsuke came exploding into the cafeteria. On his way up the aisle King grabbed the flapping tail end of Shunsukes shirt.  
" Whoa , there monkey! Whats the rush ? "  
"Nakajima-san sent me to get Iwai-san something to eat , while he took Iwai into Iwais room. " Shunsuke rushed out.  
Both seniors looked at each other worry etched in their faces. Nakajima taking Iwai into Iwais room. Something must have happened. Both knowing Iwai well , fiqured it might be for the worst .  
Letting Shunsuke go to continue his errand. Both of the seniors got up and hurried out of the Cafeteria , down to the dorm rooms.

* * *

- CH.2 done. 


	3. Chapter 3

And here is chapter 3

* * *

Upon reaching Iwais dorm room, both the King and Shinomiya pounded on the door . The door despite its strength an relatively newness , was vibrating under the vicious beating it was receiving.  
Silently with a small click , it opened. Reveiling Nakajima who looked slightly perturbed at the both of them.  
" What do you two want ? "  
" Iwai! how is he ? whats wrong with him ? Is he sick ? Whats his temperature ? ...Nakajima-san ...why dont you have your blazer on ? and why is your shirt un-buttoned !? " Both teens blurted out feverishly. Nakajima started to close the door in their faces. They were an aversion to his eyes.  
" NAKAJIMA-SAAN ! I brought you Iwais foood! " Shunsuke yelled appearing around the corner , making Nakajima halt in closing the door. Sighing he usherd all of them in.  
Shinomiya and the King went straight to Iwais room. while Shunsuke handed over the food to Nakajima.

" Whats up with them ? "  
" They have some strange concept that Iwai is very ill right now. " Nakajima stated glancing at Iwais bedroom.  
Nakajima and Shunsuke followed King and Shinomiya into Iwais bedroom. Iwai was under the soft , fluffy , dove white-ish comforter that was tucked in tightly around him. It rose and fell with each small breath of air he inhaled , he looked so peaceful , with his eyes closed and his hair pooled around him.

" Nakajima- san . what _is _wrong with him? " Shinomiya whispered , not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty that was Iwai.  
" Lack of sleep and a good meal . " Nakajima answered , his eyes remaining on Iwais sleeping face.  
" Awwh. He looks so peacfull " King cooed .  
" You guys are weird. " Shunsuke moaned quietly. King just ruffled the fanged cyclists hair.  
Iwai groaned softly . He shifted slightly and pulled the covers around his head more so . In doing so he exposed a part of his back where the white school t-shirt had come loose from its former tucked in place in his trousers. It had ridden up to mid-back , where it exposed Iwais soft white flesh.  
Nakajima , Shinomiya and King all reached out at once to righten the shirt and comforter around Iwai . All glanced at each other a little embarrassed at their actions.  
" O.K. Im gone ! " shunsuke declaired pushing himself away from the infatuated 3rd year students.  
_/ Unbelievable! they are acting like little Jr. High girls ... but .. Iwai is pretty I guess.. for a guy. /  
_

* * *

When Iwai awoke , he immediatly knew that there was other people in the room . He sat up abruptly a took a quick glance around the room .  
Nakajima on the chair in the corner , sleeping .  
King sitting on the floor , his head resting just above Nakajimas knee , sleeping .  
Shinomiya half lying down , his head braced on the Kings shoulder, sleeping.

They were all sleeping. Smiling to himself in amusement , Iwai reached into his bedside tables drawer. He removed a digital camera. He took four pictures total , from different angles, before placing the camera back into its casing and then back into the drawer.  
Removing himself from the tangled sheets , Iwai quietly moved out of the room. Stepping quietly into the kitchen like area. He noticed a container with a sticky note on it . It read:

_Iwai,  
when you wake up. please  
heat this up and eat it.  
Well see you tomorrow. _

- Nakajima, Shinomiya , & Niwa.

Smiling again. Obviously they had not intended to fall asleep in his room , on the floor, but had.  
He took the lidd off of the container, and put the part containing the food into the microwave.  
After the food had been heated to a decent tempurature , He sat down and ate.

* * *

CH.3  
End.- 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

* * *

Nakajima was the first to awaken from his slumber. Removing his glasses , he rubbed each of his eyes to dismiss the remenants of his sleep. Re-positioning his glasses .

Nakajima felt a warm wetness on his knee , glancing down he saw the fluffy brown head of Niwa. Peering around Niwas hair he saw the source of the warm wetness. Niwa was drooling.

Disgusted by the fact that hey now had a rather large patch of the idiots drool on his pants .He shoved Niwas head away from his knee. Resulting in Niwa falling sideways onto the floor.  
Nakajima heard two thunks as he watched Niwa fall , curious as to where the second thunk had come from , he righted himself in the chair and looked down. There was Niwa and then furthering his examination he saw the dark messed up hair that could only belong to one person. Shinomiya.  
Remembering why he was sleeping in a over stuffed chair . Nakajima reached his arm down and begun to shake Shinomiya , while he was awakening the sleeping teen , Nakajima glanced around the room, everything seemed normal except the bed.  
the covers and sheets were all askew and Iwai wasnt in it. Quickly Nakajima survied the room again.  
He couldnt see Iwai.  
" Good Morning Nakajima-san."  
Looking up quickly, Nakajima saw Iwai holding out a warm cup of what smelt like green tea towards him .  
" Iwai...uh.. thank you . " He said taking the china cup from Iwais slender fingers.

Iwai just smiled and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with two more cups of tea. He handed one to Shinomiya who had just pulled himself into a upright although slouchy position.  
He held the other one in his hands as he waited for the King to awaken.When the King finally awoken with a distastful snort , Iwai just smiled and offerd the cup.  
" Did you get your breakfast for this morning ? " Shinomiya asked more awake now.  
Nakajima and the King turned and looked at Iwai also a sympathetic questioning look upon there faces.

Iwai looked at his feet , which were dangling a few feet from the floor. Then he brought his head up and smiled very slightly and replied.  
" Yes. I did when you were all still asleep. "  
Shinomiya snapped his head up in astonishment.  
"D-did you really ?! " King laughed , setting his now empty cup on the floor beside him. Reaching out he firmly patted Iwai on the knee.  
" Were proud of you, Iwai. "

Shinomiya was so happy to hear Iwai say so , He jumped from his spot on the floor and threw his arms around Iwai.

Iwai was so suprised to have the person he felt so strongly for embrace him, that all he could do was sit there and bask in his feelings he knew were so wrong , the ones he shouldn' feel for his friend. Yet all the while that Shinomiya was hugging him , Iwai could feel the tugging feeling at his heart that he would never be able to have this again, that if Shinomiya was ever to find out his feeling for him ...hed be disgusted. Then a overwhelming sadness came over Iwai , and he just wanted to bury himself and hide from everyone.  
" awwh . Look at the luv birds..." Niwa cooed nudging Nakajima gently , who was smiling in a knowing way .  
" Keep it G rated kiddies. "

Both these comments from Niwa caused Iwai to Blush furiously , causing him to feel light-headed.  
Upon hearing the comments for himself , Shinomiya abruptly let go of Iwai and pushed himself away from him. His own face coloured red .

Iwai just sat there frozen to the spot , He couldnt believe Niwa could say such things ! I was extremly embarrassing for him , also for the fact that everyone was now looking at him , made his face even redder -even though it was probably not possible.  
"Iwai are you alright ? " Niwa questioned, leaning in towards him.

" Iwai ? "  
"Iwai ? "  
"Cmon Iwai , answer me. ! "  
" Iwai ! "

He could hear the King , and the others shouting his name but he couldnt quite answer them.  
" I- I-uh - I..." He started.

Then promptly fainted.


	5. NOTE

* * *

-- I didnt think I would be writing one of these so soon. But alas...

The Artist and the Archer will be on a hiatus, i dont know how long , but i need to re-write   
( re-type ) all of the chapters i had on my old computer - it crashed-

So bear with me ... Ill try not to make you wait too long... :)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Hello , Hello.  
I am back with _the _longer than expected Ch.5 posting :)

Thank you -----  
Shin Sankai ,  
Wolframadmirer22  
Leandri  
Yukishuii  
Goofy Edward  
Trachy  
--------- For the lovely comments that kept me motivated.   
So here you are ,

CHAPTER 5 

* * *

He could hear people around him ,  
talking ,  
murmuring.

He painfully cracked his eyes open , which seemed to trigger the rest of his senses.  
" Iwai , are you awake ? "  
" are you O.K. ? "  
" Do you need anything ? "  
The voices hurt , so he scrunched his eyes together & turned his head into the bedspread .  
--- Well what he _thought _was the bedspread .  
But something told him this material was to rough to be his bed.  
Curious, he opened his eyes again . He could see a cream coloured material around him .

He also felt someones fingers running throught his hair , the way his mother used to when he was little and she was tucking him into bed.  
This simple touch was bringing back memories.  
He smiled.

Hed almost forgot that his mother would always run her fingers through his hair while singing a sweet song to him , before hed go to sleep.  
Shed always do that , every night , until he turned 10 ...  
Thats when she left .  
He remebered lying awake during those first few nights , waiting for her to appear at his doorway , then sit by him and start singing.  
He rememberd as the weeks went by , that he gradually got used to her never being there anymore.

That some nights in her absence ...he would sing himself to sleep.  
But by the time he came to Bell Liberty , It was a routine that on the lonliest nights he had , he would sometimes cry while singing himself to sleep.  
It had been a habit that he thought he had created on his own.

For by that time he had forgotten all about his mother .

* * *

It was nearing 11:00 in the afternoon , when Iwai opened his eyes again.  
This time he managed to bring himself up to a sitting position.  
Something was bothering him .  
He couldnt seem to shake an extreme saddness that hung over him.  
Like one of those dark clouds that hung over a comical character.

All the males came into the room , Nakajima proposed that he should take his leave for the day & get to his daily duties.  
Which king joked about it only being a pain in the ass to Omi and Kaoru in the treasury.

Shinomiya agreed that he should leave in a bit , for he had yet to get down to the archery grounds to practise.

Niwa rose from his spot , declairing he would follow Nakajima to ensure that he would remain out of trouble.

All proceeded to the door & bade Iwai good-bye.  
Iwai waved good-bye to everyone as they slowly disappeared around the hallway corner.  
As soon as they all disappeared, Iwai turned & walked into his room , closing the door behind him silently.  
He leaned against the door for support , as his shoulders had begun to shake with the effort os suppressing his sobs , that had gatherd in him .  
Pushing away from the door , Iwai stumbled past the small kitchen and into his bedroom .  
He fumbled around in his art supplies , taking out a small retractable knife he used sometimes to sharpen his pencils and charcoal.  
Next he made his way over to the small bathroom , that contained only a small medicine cabinet , which was situated above a small hand-sink , by it a small loop  
towle-rack and the small toilet . On the opposite side of the room was a combined bathing facility of a shower & bath.

Bending down , he pushed in the plug , then started the water . Turning on the hot & then a little cold.

Next he stripped himself of his clothing, and stepped into the bath.  
The water just barely covering the tops of his feet .

He sat down in the tub & rested his arms upon the sides . Still holding the small blade.

Only then did he let the tears fall.

They cascaded down his face , dampinging his cheeks.  
He hiccupped.

He brought himself into a kneeling position , the water now covering all of his slim white calves.  
He took the small knife in his hand and pushed the blade out of its sheath .  
Then almost hesitantly pressed the balde to the soft , pale flesh on the underside of his wrist.

The pain was sharp.

Iwai watched as the blood blossomed fourth from the self-inflicted wound .  
It reminded him of his forbidden feelings for Shinomiya .  
How it started off the small at first , the burst and overwhelmed him.

As it gathered and broke free in small rivulets that went around his wrist , met and then dropped into the water below, that had reached about mid-abdomen .  
Iwai loved how the blood fell in a tiny drop , and as soon as it meet the other liquid , branched out in away that could be described as a macabre dance.

/ There is beauty in sin /

He turned off the water and lied down .

He then cut deep into his other wrist.

Dropped the blade to the floor.

And closed his eyes.

He knew by the time morning came ,  
and the bleeding had stopped .

He will have forgotten all about Shinomiya Kouji.

* * *

TADA

-- ok , so maybe its not worth caps lock... but hey its up.   
Ch.6 will be up soon(er) .

(- I might/will be starting a POT slash soon ... Inui/Kaidoh... ( Trachy if you are reading this IM OKAY. )   
Im definetly NOT a Kaidoh/Inui fan . Usually .. there is a few few like 1 in 1000 i will read. But ill probably put the 1st chapter up soon )


	7. Chapter 7

Well , this is up sooner than expected.

Enjoy.

* * *

The water was cold and tinged a light pink .

Iwai opened his eyes , the brim of the water reached just below his upper lip.

He felt so weak.

But he de-emersed himself from the ice water and grabbed the soft terri-cloth towel he had set upon the toilet with two roles of gauze and some ointment.

He wrapped the towel around his waist , & took the ointment & gauze into his arms then proceeded to his bedroom.  
He sat upon the chair Nakajima had occupied the day before , and set his load upon a small table beside him.

He unskrewed the top of the ointment tube & squeezed a small dollup onto his left wrist , the same with his right.

Skrewing the top back on the tube . Iwai proceeded to rub the ointment into his wrists.

Gentley.

Then with some difficulty , wrapped the gauze from his wrists to half way up his forearm .

He sighed. He supposed he should get dressed and head down stairs before Shinomiya , probably came up looking for him.

Towling his hair dry , Iwai slipped on his white shirt , some boxers ( or would he wear briefs... ? -- no , nevermind. ) and his cream pants.  
Grabbing some of his own personal paintbrushes from inside the desk , he set them down gentley , while he slipped on his red with gold trimmed blazer.

Grabbing them again he set out the door.

* * *

Upon reaching his destination , Iwai went to his usual spot by the balcony above him , that led down stairs.  
Setting a blank canvas on his easle , Iwai set his chosen paints on the small shelf the easle provided .

He picked up one of the brushes with his left hand.

It fell to the floor.

Perplexed , Iwai again picked the brush up , a little harder . But still couldnt seem to keep it steady in his hand.

Finally, he managed to get a good grip on the brush , and dipped it into the sky blue paint he had chosen.

Upon pressing the bristles to the canvas , he did a smooth stroke.

Then another.

And on the third stroke , the brush wobbled & fell .

Iwai continued to try and paint , but each time after only a few strokes, the brush would wobble and fall .

Finally . Iwai lost his patience , and threw the brushes across the room, he flung the paints to the floor in front of his easle.

Niwa , Keita , Naruse and Shunsuke came into the room and saw Iwai fall to his knees , grab his head in his hands that were wrapped in loose bandages that trailed down his arms , then dissappeared into the cuffs of his red blazer.

They could visibly see his shoulders shaking from the force of his silent sobbs.

Niwa rushed forward toward Iwai , he grabbed Iwais wrists and dragged them away from his head .

Iwai cried out.

King then wrapped his arms around Iwai , and craddled him , letting Iwai cry into his shoulders.  
" Get Shinomiya ! " Niwa ordered Naruse, who immediatley left the room , running top speed down the corridor .

The rest of them rushed forward toward Iwai and Niwa.

Niwa was peeling away Iwais bandages .

Upon seeing the ugly red cuts that flawed Iwais pale flesh , he let his hands drop Iwais & hugged his frail body tighter in his arms.

" Oh...Iwai..."

Naruse arrived out of breath with Shinomiya in tow.

Shinomiya rushed past Naruse and the rest of the group, he was still in his yukata.

He grabbed Iwai from the kings arms and transferred him into his own.

" Iwai ... whats wrong , how could you do this ? " Shinomiya cried upon seeing Iwais injuries.

Iwai remained silent.

Still shaking from his sobs.

Then ,

He spoke very quietly.

" Because ...I love you so much! - and its wrong! "  
He sobbed harder. Burying himself further into Shinomiyas white yukata.

" Im so sorry." He moaned.

Shinomiya was momentairly stunned at Iwais confession, but quickly recoverd.

He looked at everyone in the room , then back at Iwais small shaking form.

"...I..."

" I...I-I love you too Iwai."

* * *

review please. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. 

I feel so horribly about the delay.  
Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

Iwai awoke aching and sweating all over,  
yet, he didnt feel terribly hot.

He could hear water running from somewhere.  
_  
Probably the bathroom..._

He thought, although he was too sore to roll over to make sure.

Suddenly a damp cloth was placed over his forehead, providing some relief of his pounding head.

He tried to open his mouth to speak, but was quickly overcome by a urge to vomit.

He sat up abruptly, his muscles and joints creeking.

Trying to untangle himself from the blankets that were wrapped around him, in a horrible attempt to get to the bathroom.

Shinomiya, near by saw Iwais sudden frantic movements.

Quickly assisted him in un-tangling himself and to the bathroom.

He pulled back Iwais soft grey hair from his face, as Iwais shaking body heaved the contents up from his stomache and into the white bowl of the toilet.

Iwai dryheaved a few more times before falling back, wiping his mouth shakily with the back of his hand.

" Are you ok Takuto ? " Shinomiya asked after a pause.  
He was surprised that Iwai was _this_ sick.  
But he was glad he and Iwai were able to succesfuly make it to the bathroom in time.

_Barely..._

Iwai started to nodd, but quickly he shook his head somewhat panicy, as he brought himself over the toilet again.

Shinomiya had left Iwai in the bathroom. While he went & grabbed the Advil.

Upon returning, he found Iwai sitting on the floor a few feet away from the toilet.

"Here, I brought you an Advil "

" Grahhh? " Iwai mumbled falling backwards.

Shinomiya had to laugh, despite the situation. Even for Iwai, this state of complete patheticness was too much.

" Here."

With slender fingers Iwai took the small pill from Shinomiyas rough hand.

Shinomiya handed him a small glass of water, to help Iwai swallow the pill.

" Thank you, Shinomiya. " Iwai shyly spoke, after downing another glass of water.  
" Ill be fine, if you want to go down to the archery grounds..."

Shinomiya let a smile grace his features, as he helped Iwai up and back to bed.

Iwai complied as he was tucked less tightly underneath warm covers again.

He gave an audible sigh. Being on his feet for even that long had pretty much robbed him from any energy.

Finally Shinomiya answered Iwais statement.

" Im going to stay here for the most part. Your sick. I want to make sure you dont move from that spot unless its to use the washroom. "

Iwai huddled further down into Shinomiyas blankets.

Shinomiya was serious.

But it confused Iwai, normally nothing could prevent the archer from practising. And for Shinomiya to willingly say he wouldnt go...

" Shinomiya..."

" Hm?" Shinomiya acknowledged, standing at his doorway.

" Do you...do you think...Ill be able to paint again ... ?"

The questioned startled Shinomiya.

_If Iwai had...cut himself to deeply...severing his tendons...He might not ever be able to paint again.. _

" I-I think youll be able to paint again Iwai." Shinomiya answered, trying to convince himself and Iwai.

" Me too. ... But ..I couldnt hold the brushes yesterday. " Iwai spoke softly. Before closing his eyes.

Shinomiya watched Iwai for a minute.

How peaceful his face was.

Surley Takuto would paint again.  
...He just needed time.

Shinomiya walked over to the bed. He pulled the comforter around Iwai. Before leaving, he gentley set his hand upon Iwais forehead.

His fever was going down.

That was good.

Maybe he would let Iwai sleep and go practise his archery for a bit.

_No. He would stay._  
_Just incase Iwai worsened._

But while the small teen lay lost in Shinomiyas blankets.

Shinomiya got up.  
He dressed in the basic uniform. Botching the red blazer.

He left to complete some tasks as Dorm leader, he needed to complete.

Before leaving, he set the bottle of Advil on the bedside table with a small glass of water.

He slipped a note under the glass.

' _Take an Advil when you wake up.  
Do **not** move from the bed, unless you need to **  
eat** something, or use the washroom.  
If you do **eat** something.  
Leave the dishes.  
Ill do them when I get back.'  
Shinomiya.

* * *

_

Ill **_try_ **and have the 9th chapter up sometime soon.  
Perhaps itll will be better written than this rushed one!

Review, if you please. 


	9. Chapter 9

Surprise Surprise.

Im glad to say I am most satisfied with this chapter.  
After chapter 8 the chapter I am embarrassed about.

Anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

After many days under the care and mothering of Shinomiya, Iwai was feeling much like his regular self.

If a little more well fed.

He had had almost a entire week of relaxation. Despite not having to do anything for himself, he found it tiring that Shinomiya kept such a close eye on him.

Although to much persuasion on Takutos part, had finally agreed that he would go and practise for his regular amount of time at the archery grounds.

But finally Iwai was well enough to go back to his own dorm room.

It was a relief, but also a burden.It left him with plenty of time to think wether he was going to be able to paint. And if he couldnt, he would be surrounded by things related to art.

But he would try, no matter how hard or how obvious it was going to be for him to paint again. He would .

For honestly.

_ Im not good for much else._

------

He and Shinomiya had bonded quite well during Iwais somewhat unexpected stay.

But as Takuto got steadily better, the words that Shinomiya had said to him, while he craddled him in his arms, rang clearly through his head.

**_"...I..."_**

**_" I...I-I love you too Iwai." _**

Often he would sit by himself when Shinomiya was out. Re-thinking the events of that day. More so the words that had been said.  
Wondering what was spoken was true and what was ment as comforting kindness.

But now he had tons of free time on his hands, and would often find himself re-thinking and re-thinking those words.

But today, instead of dwelling on past things. He decided to focus on his ability to paint.

He would get his paints, brushes and canvas out, and paint no matter what. He would get something down unto that canvas.

It was the same promise he had recited to himself yesterday and the day before. Only to botch the idea, in fear of what the outcome would be.  
So with everything he needed set out in front of him. He picked up the paint brush.

_So far so good..._

Paint . Then canvas.  
Paint. Then canvas.

_ At least I can hold the brush steady...but it hurts.._

Iwai noted after a couple of brush strokes.

His wrist felt like a very serious case of pins and needles.

He took a break. Not knowing weither pushing himself harder would damage his wrist further.  
He didnt want to risk it.

So he packed up everything carefully. Leaving the canvas outo on the easle.

Sighing, he sunk down into one of his chairs.

He braced his elbow on the arm, setting his chin in the palm of his hand, he looked outside. He had wonderful view.Tall birch trees stretching towards a blue sky streaked with white.

Far out in the distance almost lost in a sea of green , was the archery grounds.

_ Shinomiyas probably still practising..maybe..Ill go see him.. _

Staring out his window for just a few more minutes.

He opened the window. Letting fresh air circulate his room .

He got up from his spot. Pulling the curtain open as he went. The light dramatically brightened the room.

------

He was about a quarter of the way to the archery grounds when he heared someone approaching him from behind. -Rather fast a that.

He sidestepped quickly when he looked back and saw Shunsuke almost upon him.

The small wiry cyclist sped past him, only to brake so fast he spun in a tight half circle.

" Iwai-san! "

" Good-morning Shunsuke-kun." Takuto spoke in his usual solemn way.

" Good morning, Im sorry Iwai-san but I have to hurry, I have an errand to run. Ja matte ne! " Shunsuke blurted out, waving, before speeding off again.

Smiling to himself, Iwai continued on his way.

_I wonder how he always keeps himself busy... He has so much energy...  
_

Within less than 20 minutes, Iwai stepped unto the turf known as the archery grounds.

He hung back by his usual spot. Kouji was still practising.

He remaind silent. Watching Shinomiya with his usual fascination.

After much quiet anilization.

The arrow shot forward. Meeting its mark dead on.

" Youve ..gotten better. " Iwai stated as Shinomiya drew out another arrow by its feathers.

Shinomiya jolted.

When had Iwai gotten here ?

" Youve gotten silenter." He noted vexedly smiling as he made his way over to Takuto.

Iwai shared a small smile with him also. " So. What did you come down here for ? "

" Thought Id watch." Iwai said hesitently.

_Shinomiya seemes irate about something..._

" I just about done. No use sticking around. " Shinomiya said turning back to his target.  
Iwai was stunned at Shinomiyas out right coldness to him.

" G-gomen. I..uh. I didnt realise." Backing away slowly. His eyes were burning.  
He wasnt going to let Shinomiya see him cry. Not again. Not after last time.

" Im sorry Iwai. Its not your fault. Its just..." Shinomiya said dejectedly, lowering his bow.

" my little brothers sick again..."

_ Little brother..._

Shinomiya setting his equipment aside, made his way over to Takuto.

Embracing him in bear hug.

Iwai froze up again. He was never good in these situations.  
But maybe this time he could give Shinomiya some other sort of response other than fainting or almost fainting.

So.  
In his own way, Iwai wrapped his slender arms around Shinomiya.  
Comforting him the best way he could.

Shinomiya released Iwai.  
Looking into Iwais eyes.

Shinomiya fully realised just how much he cared for this one person.

Iwai was still stairing into Shinomiya dark orbs...

When he felt Shinomiyas soft lips press up against his own.

* * *

Well. Its done.

And - oh my! whats this ?  
Kissing ? i wonder where this will go...

I think I have an idea of how many chapters I want.  
12  
So basically..3 more chapters! so close ...yet so far.

In your REVIEW.  
Please state wether you would enjoy a lemonish scene in the future upcoming 3 chapters.


	10. NOTE 2

* * *

Everyone! Im so so so so sorry!  
I had the story(chapter) completed and went to upload it the other day - but it wasnt there ! ee;  
SO- I am in the process of re-writing aalll of it.  
But I wont have it up for at least another 5 days at most itll be a week and a few days - and if its not up by then SPAM me with MESSAGES saying how much of a PROCASTINATING LOSER I am .  
I just need time to write it over again, not to mention finish exams...start SUMMER BREAK ( aka - 2 months of updates! NYARHAR! )  
Soo look forward to Chapter 10 ( if you havent lost intrest --;; )

Thank you for your patience. 3

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Thank You for waiting! ( love )  
here is your much awaited CHAPTER 10

WARNING: Be prepared for the **CHEEZINESS** that follows.  
- Chapter does contain right now slight BL. mostly Shounen-ai

* * *

It was like thousands of tiny fireworks exploding in Iwais head.

A funny sensation. But wonderful.

He pressed closer to Shinomiya;

Wanting no needing more.

But both teens broke from each other, weither it be need for air or other wise.

Panting slightly, Shinomiya breathed out Iwais name.

" Iwai. --Let -. let me go get changed..."

Takuto simpily released his grip on his friends wrist. nodding slightly.

Watching as Shinomiya took towards the showers.

Ten minutes later, a still slightly damp Kouji appeared.

" Takuto..- Shall we.? " Shinomiya stated; nodding toward the dorms.

Nodding slightly, Iwai followed the steady gate of his friend.

Breaking the silence that had given birth over their small walk. Shinomiya broke it asking quietly  
" Iwai - How are you ? "

" I...Im fine. You ? " Iwai answered, glancing up into Shinomiyas face.

_Everything about Shinomiya is perfect...His face is all finely angled not to sharp nor to soft ...just perfect._

" Iwai.. Iwai are you listening to me ?"

"Huh? Aa. Sorry. "

Shinomiya gave a small sigh.

" I said were going to go back to your room ok ? "

" Y-yeah thats. fine.."

He could feel Shinomiya eyes lingering on him.  
It made him uneasy.

So he looked up, Grey eyes meeting Shinomiyas Dark blue ones.  
He gave a slight reasuring smile.

" Shinomiya...Im okay, you can relax. "

The simple reasurance, gave him a complex reaction.

He watched them flicker over Shinomiyas face.

Surprise.

Embarrassment.

Blankness.

Uncomfortableness.

Understanding.

And a few others.

Embarrassed himself by Shinomiyas somewhat unusual reaction, Iwai lowered his head; pale face flushing.  
Only to be brought back to attention; when Shinomiya clapped a firm hand on his shoulder, resting it there gentley, a smile on his face.

" I know Iwai, I know. "

---

In a few minutes. Both teens had climbed the stairs and where making the last few solitary steps to Iwais dorm room.

Iwai stepped infront of Shinomiya, slidding his key into the lock, and opening the door.

Both stepped into the lit room. Shinomiya making himself comfortable in the room he had become quite familiar with over the past week.

Iwai offered some beverages before he too sat by Shinomiya, a whole new embarrassment befalling him.

_Was it just - just a kiss to him ?_

_Did it matter at all ?_

" Have you been able to paint anything yet ? " Shinomiya asked, glancing around for the ever present easel and canvas.

Iwai looked around also, for no apparent reason.

" Yah a little bit, still hurts. "

He recalled the wonderful feeling he got as Shinomiyas lips we against his own.

How he needed to be closer to the archer, to Shinomiya.

Then, he thought about having it happen again.  
But in order to do that...he would have to kiss him first.

Now for such a thought to cross Iwai mind, was almost unheared of.  
For the meek artist to imagine himself instigating something like that was also unheared of.

But do it he did.

The need for that kiss that had set off fireworks in Iwai, was strong enough to battle back the very essence of Iwais being.

So with courage new, and determination strong.

Iwai arose from his spot and stood infront of Shinomiya.

And leaned in.

Meeting at the lips.

Re-igniting those fireworks.  
Those wonderful fireworks.

Shinomiya surprised at first, slowly let Iwai dominate the kiss, before letting his competitve nature kick in.  
As he snaked his large calloused hands up beside Iwais face; framing it.

And kissed him more fully, more completely, more desperately than ever before.

He too arose from his chair, standing taller than Iwai.

Iwai seeking balance as his knees grew weak, when Shinomiya deepend the kiss, latched his nimble fingers onto the loose folds of Koujis shirt.  
Shinomiyas tounge darted along Iwais lips, gaining access as Iwai gasped.

They had some how during the heat of their kiss, moved from the small kitchen into the Bedroom.

Shinomiya still dominiring the kiss he and Iwai were sharing, backed his fragile friend into the matress.

Knees buckling under the gentle pressure of the matress behind him, Iwai fell, Shinomiya still holding him close manuevered himself to the side as to not crush Takuto.

Their lips parted, as they lay there looking at each other adoration apparent in each set of eyes.

Shinomiya reached down and grasped Iwais small hand in his larger one.

Two figures, small and large so close, and attatched only by the hands and hearts, rested beside each other.

Iwai was amazed. Utterly amazed.

He had never witnessed let alone such passion as the passion he felt now.

He felt the subtle shift in the matress as Shinomiya rolled unto his side, proping himself up on his elbow looking down at Iwai.

" I love you Iwai ".

He placed a gentle kiss on Iwais nose.

" I love you so much ".

Kissed Iwais flushed lips.

" Love you ".

Trailed his lips along Iwais delicate jaw.

Before long he was just murmuring soft words against Iwais heated skin.

_God I love you._

_I love you so much it hurts._

Shinomiya was unbuttoning Iwais loose shirt, slowly and deliberatly.  
But stopped as he heared a small choked cry from above him.

He stopped and raised himself from Iwais torso.

Iwai had drapped both arms across his face.  
One covered his eyes, the other let the back of his hand fall across his mouth.

He was shaking gentley, trying to control the cries.

But Shinomiya pulled himself closer to Iwai, before taking the thin arms in his hands and taking them away from Iwais face.

Iwai _was _crying.

Hurt inside, thinking Iwais tears were because of him.  
Shinomiya let Iwais arms drop to his sides and placed the palm of his rough hands on the damp surface of Iwais cheeks as he ran his thumbs gentley across Iwais eyelids, brushing away the tears.

" Im sorry Iwai. I didnt - ".

" I - Its not you S-shinomiya...Its just...just I love you so much...a-and I-I dont understand how..."

" How I can love you ?"

He just recieved a subtle nod from Iwai.

" Its not hard at all Iwai. Not hard at all to love you, I love the way you smile, your eyes, your nose, your fingers, and hands, I love everything about you Iwai. Even the scars...I love you. "  
With that said Shinomiya took up Iwais wrist, un ravled the loose bandages and ran his lips against the scarred flesh.

" I promise you. That I love you the most. "

Iwai watched as Shinomiya graced each small scar with small kisses.

Before long though, he was longing again for those lips to be on his.

" Shi - Shinomiya..."

Understanding Shinomiya abandoned the scars and adorned the still quivering lips with his own.

Iwai looped his finger around one button on Shinomiyas shirt, tugging gentley on it until it popped out of its designated slip.

Shinomiya chuckled. As he grasped his own shirt in his hands, and unbuttoned it quickly, exposing soft tanned flesh that skimmed over muscles.

Iwai blushed as he ran is pale fingers over Shinomiyas muscles, it was so smooth and hard. But warm.

He was now very embarrassed at the thought of having his own shirt removed.  
But Shinomiya did anyway.

Exposing soft plae flesh, that soon was ravaged by Shinomiyas eager mouth.

Shinomiya Lowered Iwai unto the bed. Placing himself beside him with carefulness.

Kisses were met with kisses, touches with touches.

Iwai dropped his hands from exploring Shinomiyas chest. And let himself get lost in the sensations Shinomiya was creating as his fingers ghosted over his flesh.

Those fingers were daring, they drifted closer and closer to their all to intended target.  
Before they sneakily slipped underneath the stiff fabric that was now stretched tightly; peaking gentley.

The fingers searched deeper. Under a second Cloth.  
Going further still until they came upon ...-

" Sh- Shinomiya ! "

* * *

Nxt chapter shall be up sooonish . : ) 


	12. Chapter 12

DO NOT READ FAIR **INNOCENT** CHILDS - FOR CONTINUING FROM THIS POINT ON - IT CONTAINS WILD MAN SMEX. : )

lol Im joking about it being WILD  
But I thought it best to put a big ol warning up. c:  
This chapter is the conclusion. The grande finale for Artist and the Archer.  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved ( me & the story ) and set me to their Author Alert list.  
You make it all worth while - huggs -  
I honestly hope you enjoy this chapter.  
And I dedicate it to anyone who wants it to be dedicated to them. : )

Now ONWARDS!

* * *

_

* * *

" Shi - Shinomiya! "_Iwai had cried out, sitting up quickly, face bright red. 

But the answer he recieved was a devilish smile from Shinomiya, who continued to press further, Fingers curling  
around soft hardend flesh.

Iwai bent forward, resting his sweatedy forehead upon Shinomiyas shoulder.  
Breathing Heavily.

" Shi - "

" Trust me Takuto. "

Iwai turned his head further into Koujis shoulder, Balling his fist against Shinomiyas torso, as he attempted to quell the sounds that were gathering in his throat.

With his un-_occupied_ hand.  
Shinomiya unfastened Iwais pants.

Button first.

Zipper second.

But having trouble hauling them down off Iwais slim hips, and lean legs, abandoned his comfortable grip on Iwai underneath the security of his Boxer shorts, and let it assist  
his other hand in removing the clothing.

He could feel the heat radiating from Iwai, warm and sticky against his shoulder.

He trailed his hands along Iwais sides, earning himself a gasp from the slender boy as he gave a slight shiver.

Turning his head into the top of Iwais , Shinomiya smirked, mumbling incoherent words into the soft grey.

He felt Takuto relax against him, as his hands trailed along the pale flesh - a sensual message.

But while iwai was content with light touches. He was not.

Daring once again, those hands sneaked downward.

Down the lightly muscled back. Further still until they disappeared once again beneath the fabric.

Iwai gasped as he felt Shinomiya squeeze him gentley. He had to quell himself from squirming out of Shinomiyas grasping fingers  
and to let himself instead, enjoy the minstrations.

Shinomiya on the other hand was being thouroghly careful not to hurt Iwai, but it was hard. The more his hands lingered  
the more he wanted to just rush into it.  
But didnt.

He felt Iwai shift in his arms, before the voice laiden with embarrassement choked out.  
" Its alright Shinomiya."

And with those words said, Shinomiya removed the rest of his own clothing.  
Before he could even begin to remove Iwais remaining clothing.  
A tentative hand reached out shyly, and touched him.

A simple touch.  
But one that sent a river of hot molten lave coursing through him.

While his mind was lost in his own sensual bliss, he was reverted back to a decent state of mind when Iwais hand left him.

He shiverd. The loss of touch pained him. But he opened his eyes, aware that Iwai was looking at him intently.

He in turn reached out and trailed his finger tips along Iwais heated flesh, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Then swiftly he removed Iwais boxer shorts, revealing a part of Iwai hed never seen.  
He didnt leave enough time for Iwai to be shocked, but gentley reached out and clasped his hand around Iwais ascended member.

Iwai gave no objection but instead let a amorous moan escape.

This Shinomiya was content with, for the mean time.  
But he was astounded when Iwai lifted his head up with his slender fingers and kissed him.

Iwai although thoroughly embarrassed by all means, was enjoy the pleasurable kiss & few friendly strokes.  
Takuto began to return the gentle favour back to Shinomiya.

But soon small touches became agonizing, and they gave up prolonging the act.  
As his hands rushed over his torso and legs, Iwai was reclined further down unto the bed, before he felt a heavy pressure on his  
waste as Shinomiya straddled him.

He watched dumbly as Shinomiya wet his own fingers, and reached behind him. Positioning carefully and probing in lightly.

Iwai gave a silent scream at the intrusion.  
Unknowing if the action was normal or...  
But none the less; as Shinomiya probed deeper, the more he whimperd.

Shinomiya comforted Iwai gentley as he continued his 'examination'

Iwai after time began enjoying the sexual minstrations, and even began to rock gentley.

Shinomiya pleased with his preparations, discreetly reached for the bedside drawer, removing the contents that he wanted.  
Applied a genorous amount to all needed parts without much acknowledgement on Takutos part.

But as he removed his fingers from Iwai - he heared Iwai give an audible groan of displeasure.

He smirked to himself.  
Gentley he eased himself into position, and when ready, eased himself inside.  
He almost gave over to his animalistic instinct, but quelled his quivering muscles to hold himself still for Iwai.

When he felt Iwais body relax around him, he moved tentativley forward.  
And with no other state ment of pain from Iwai, continued to move.

Iwai gripped tightly unto Shinomiya.  
The pain on first was almost excruciating but the gentleness and concern Shinomiya was showing him, eased away the brunt of it away.

Shinomiya placed gentle kisses upon Iwais shoulder quietly made his way up to Iwais gasping mouth.

Loving that mouth with his own, he caressed the smaller body with his hands.

With a final kiss on Iwais lips, before he focused the rest of his attention to his minstrations below.

Iwai felt like the world had come to an end.  
The pain had become unbearable pleasure that was shoving him to the edge quickly.

The feel of Shinomiya inside him, hitting 'that spot', is what sent spots before his eyes and violent shivers down to his toes and along his spine.  
The tender kisses Shinomiya adorned him with, finally drove him past the edge into unknown bliss.

Shinomiya felt Iwais crossing from the known territory, into the cosmic bliss.

Knowing also that Iwai was able to reach the pinacle of pleasure because of him, gratified him into his own state of Euphoria.

----------

Shinomiya lay contentedly next to Iwai like a sleeping leopard.  
His arm drapped heavily across Iwai.  
A soft sigh escaped his lips as he curled closer to his lover.

Iwai gingerly rolled over into Shinomiys arms, curling around him also.  
He grasped with trembeling hands, Shinomiys own, which rested up by his head.

He explored Shinomiyas palm, feeling the roughness caused by calluses.  
The same hands that had earlier caressed him. Rememebering those touches brought the first blush to Iwais face hed had in hours.

He laughed as he realised, despite those circumstances, he hadnt found the time to actually blush.  
Shinomiya drew him closer, with an awakening sigh.

"...Im sorry Takuto. I...I couldnt help it. It just - " Shinomiya had begun apologising as he propt himself up next to Iwai.

" Dont apologize. T-there is nothing ...to really be sorry for." Iwai explained caressing Shinomiyas hand.

" I love you Iwai Takuto. I really do. "

Iwai blushed " I - love you too, Shinomiya Kouji."  
Both lovers nestled down into the duvet next to each other again.

Shinomiya had his strong arms wraped around Iwais middle.  
The calloused hands massaging gentley.

" I could stay here like this all day..but I have to get to dorm duties." Shinomiya smiled, reluctantly releasing his hold on Iwai.

" mn..alright" Takuto mumbled, falling asleep again.  
Still smiling, Shinomiya slipped from under the duvet.

Iwais sleepy eyes never left Shinomiyas muscled form.  
He blushed as his eyes picked out four long red scratches on each shoulder.

_I did...that._

" Ill bring you up something to eat later. - Bye " Shinomiya stated as he peaked around the corner.

Iwai gave a non-enthusiastic wave before sleep took hold.

------------

Takuto awoke almost ten minutes later, and discreetly rolled out of bed.  
He almost flopped back down, when he made the move to stand.  
There was pain that shot up along his spine.

He sighed. _Stupid Kouji.  
_grumbling as he painfully laboured his way to the bathroom.

As lazy soap-suds drifted down the drain, so did Iwais thoughts

_Tommorrows laundry day...Good._ He had thought about his soiled sheets in remorse.  
Hed get Shinomiya to get him another set for tonight.

He dressed himself in a loose flannel shirt and Pajama pants. And towled his hair dry, before sitting on the bed.

Then wordlessly and as fast as he could, made his way over to his art supplies.  
_Easle, canvas, paints , brushes..._

Iwai spread some colours out, before methodically he began painting.

Not a scenery .. But of a figure hed sketched in secret so many times.

Poised in a perfect stance, aiming an arrow.

Before letting it fly.

* * *

Aand were done here :)  
I hope I wrapped it up well - ponders-

Now I have a favour for all those who read this story...  
You see that button down there ?  
put your cursor on it ...and click...its easy.  
So REVIEW! pretty please ? 


End file.
